


a soft epilogue

by lesbianaruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianaruto/pseuds/lesbianaruto
Summary: To the one that held my hand so softly when I was broken, and allowed me to put myself together.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	a soft epilogue

Kakashi was used to loss. 

It wasn't something that made him angry anymore. He was numb to it. In a way that hurt, in a way that didn't feel right. But just like he did with his face, he hid those hurts. Even from himself.

He hid when he saw his students going through it, losing and griefing and going crazy. He tried apathy. It wasn't hard to pretend. But it wasn't good.

Everyone had thoughts about him. He knew. He had a name. The son of the White Fang. The one who steals jutsus. The one with the sharingan. The only surviving student of the Fourth. The teacher of the Seventh. 

People thought a lot about him. But they didn't see him. Much like they didn't see his face.

Gai has. Gai was there in more ways than one. It hurt to think he used his apathy with him of all people. That he tried too to remain hidden from the one who already saw him. From the beginning, effortlessly, kindly, he saw him. 

Gai understood the little things before he himself did. He understood when he pulled him away, overwhelmed. He would back off for awhile and come back just as enthusiastically as before. He would understand when he wouldn't talk, and would just rest his head on his shoulders. He would dry his tears and kiss his eyes without asking. He would love him always, just the same.

So when Gai looked at him, smiling and laughing, shining in all his glory, Kakashi felt peace. Because he could smile back, too.

[...]

He thought it was a little creepy, the way he watched her sleep in the first night they've sleep together as a couple, after their marriage. 

And he thought it was a little funny how much it hurt him to look at her, so peaceful, so beautiful, sleeping with a little smile on her face. She looked relaxed. She wasn't like that before, when she was younger. And that hurt.

She apologized to him for not being there. But she was. She was willing to cheat in the Chunin exams for him, she was the first person to listen to his insecurities and encourage him to win agaisnt Neji, the one to stand against Pain and almost die for him. More than once. He didn't notice for the longest time all that she had sacrificed in order for him simply to be safe and happy, without expecting anything in return. She was selfless and he an idiot. 

Maybe he wasn't used to love without him sacrificing. Without him hurting. Without him having to prove something. Without him having to be the best. 

So when he loved her, when he fell, when he let the hurt go and let this love take place, it hurt. It was a bittersweet feeling. Maybe he didn't deserve it. Maybe he neglected it for to long. 

But he loved her to much. And she loved him just the same. There was a promise of their love made in the sky, alongside the moon. As everlasting as she was.

And he could breathe there.

[...]

Temari pushed things forward. 

She couldn't regret. She couldn't look back. She couldn't break. There was a lot of things she couldn't do, and she thought for a long time that it was due to who she was back then. For who she was raised to be. 

Except she wasn't that at all.

The girl she was wouldn't admit it. She would never even believe it. There was no space in her mind to consider something that made her so human. No, little Temari would never know she was afraid.

Tenten knew. She was maybe the first to know. She was perceptive, she was quick to read people with her sharp mind and her quiet stares. When Temari first saw her, though, she didn't seemed to notice the way she blinked her eyes to fast, averting her gaze with her burning face.

But she noticed everything else. How she made up an armor. How she use to tremble next to Gaara, when he lived some other truth. How she used to speak a little louder and harsher than necessary, but never harsh enough. Maybe because Tenten was an weaponmaster, a brilliant one who created the deadliest things, she recognized fear.

Or maybe she just noticed Temari.

It didn't matter, tho. Because when she was like that, holding Tenten in her arms while she went on about her missions and dumb teammates, she didn't know fear at all. It wasn't something that existed in the world.

Her love filled way too much space.


End file.
